


All Hallow's Eve

by Talesofwriter



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: Jude and company minus a few, go to Lady Driselle's Halloween party. Emily refused to go but pulled a Cinderella on them. The best part is, they are all wearing a mask as it is a masquerade party. Gaius decides to see how long it will take Emily to recognize him.





	1. Masquerade Cinderella

Alvin, Jude, and Gaius stood off to the side of the ballroom as they watched all the partygoers pour in. Driselle really knew how to throw a party. The men were talking about things of interest when Jude brought up a question. He was wondering why Emily hadn’t shown up yet. Alvin groaned, and Gaius looked away. That was the only thing they didn’t want to answer. It was then Driselle came up to them and told them to get their mask on. She handed them their mask, courteous of Elle.

“She didn’t want to come to the party. Remember, she still hates things, upper class.” Alvin commented as he finished putting his mask on.

“Seriously? I remember she mentioned something earlier in the week to me about not wanting to come but, I was hoping she would’ve changed her mind.” Jude was thankful his mask was goggles. Then again, he wasn’t thrilled with the ‘Mad Scientist’ costume Elle came up with either. He should’ve listened to Alvin when he told him not to mention it to Balan. He was the reason he got the costume in the end. Anything for Elle.

“Yes, but she isn’t one for crowds either. Though she handles the streets of Trigleph rather well.” Gaius wasn’t thrilled with his costume either. He didn’t understand why he was all white. Elle mentioned something about being a prince which to him was a little insulting. Again though, no one could say no to the child.

“Right? So then question time. What do you think she’s doing now?” Alvin asked with a grin. The only person who liked his costume for the most part. Alvin readjusted his wolf ears after putting his mask on.

“Probably in Fenmont,” Gaius commented. Jude wasn’t convinced of that at all.

“She could be reading in your shared room, Gaius.” The king shook his head. It was weird to hear his usual name again. For so long they’ve had to call him Erston when Emily was around. Tonight, he was a guest and with it being a masquerade party as well, they were free to call him by ‘Gaius’ again.

“Too much noise in the manor.” Alvin nodded in agreement. It was then that all three of the men’s gazes were turned to the entrance of the ballroom. The woman’s dress was as white as snow, with silver trims and crystal embellishments traveling from the top of the dress to the bottom of it. It reminded them all of the freshly fallen snow. The mask that the woman wore was also white with crystals and glitter aligning it. Her dark hair was up in an updo that kept any hair from touching her neck. They couldn’t see her eyes though.

Alvin let out a whistle, appropriate for his costume, which was that of a wolf. Jude elbowed him in the ribs which made him stop.

“Ow! That really hurt!” Gaius chuckled as the man rubbed his side and protested.

“That’s what you get for being rude though!” Jude countered as his attention went back to the woman. The dress was strapless, and they could see the pale skin of the woman. She was truly like a princess from Elle’s storybook.

“Anyway, I know who Gaius will be dancing with.” Alvin threw his arm over his friend’s shoulders, but back off once Gaius shot him a glare.

“If Emily were here, that’s who I would be dancing with.” He growled at the younger man. Alvin grinned while chuckling nervously.

“Alright, alright! I get the picture. Geeze, you need to let loose.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed as his eyes kept on the mysterious woman. She was the only one to come in with her mask on from the start.

The three continued to watch her, trying to figure her out. She stayed away from people for the most part and walked with grace and beauty. It was hard to not admit that she was mesmerizing. Though when she finally turned around, they saw it. A golden hilt, peaking, out from the back of her dress. All three men couldn’t believe it.

“Who does she think she’s fooling?” Alvin finally said in disbelief. After all that whining about not wanting to come. All week him, Gaius, and Elle dealt with it.

“I don’t know if I want to be mad or amused,” Gaius said after a moment.

“Thankfully, she doesn’t know our costumes.” Jude grinned in a way Alvin didn’t think possible. Even the kid wanted to mess with Emily? Sure, he’d encourage it, especially with that mischievous grin Jude wore, Alvin’s matched. Leia finally approached them.

“Hey guys, did you just see that Emily came in?” She inquired. They point to the woman in question and Leia just had a ‘really’ look on her face.

“She could’ve left the sword in her room…” She shook her head.

“That would be my doing. I’ve been teaching her to carry it with her at all times.” Alvin shook his head.

“Still” he sighed as Leia took him by the arm. They matched perfectly. He was the big bad wolf and she was Little Red Riding Hood. Her dress was a simple black dress with long sleeves and a red shoulder cape. Nothing too fancy and that took a lot of convincing. Elle got a bit carried away with their costumes.

Elize then came up with the group, a dress that was sewn together with various pieces that they could find. Gaius was just happy Emily paid for the girl’s costumes. Though he wondered heavily about one small thing.

“Are we sure they didn’t take that from their wedding collection?” Everyone turned to look at Emily quick before turning back to each other.

“She wondered the same thing,” Elize said. Teepo floated out from her arms, smiling and bouncing about.

“Elle will be so happy she’s here though!” Teepo rang out. Elize and Leia giggled.

“Happy about what?” the little girl came over finally. She was the exception to the mask rule due to being the only child here. Alvin pointed over to Emily who was rejecting men left and right almost. Elle’s eyes lit up like a star.

“Ohmygosh she looks so pretty! Just like a real princess!” Yes, they were all fulfilling Elle’s fantasies.

“Excuse me, everyone!” Driselle called from the middle of the room. Everyone paused and turned their attention to her.

“Our first dance of the night is about to start! Please find a partner or clear to the sides if you don’t wish to partake in the dancing!” The woman smiled brightly as everyone started to do what they wanted. Leia dragged Alvin to get some food, Elize and Jude talked about what they wanted to do, while Gaius contemplated. Elle pulled at his jacket to get his attention. He looked at the kid.

“Why don’t you go dance with Emily? Your costumes all match for a reason.” She smiled. She was supposed to be a Fairy Godmother of sorts. Matchmaker was more like it. The only ones she didn’t want together per say was Elize and Jude. That was mainly because Milla wasn’t here. He then thought it odd that both Muzet and Rowan also skipped out on the party.

“She won’t know it’s you because she didn’t want to know what your costumes looked like. She was kind of a spoilsport…” Elle pouted. Gaius smiled at her.

“Alright, I’ll go dance with her.” Elle grinned when she heard that.

“Now go before someone else takes Cinderella away from you!” He didn’t understand the reference but got the message.

Emily stood in her spot, looking around. She didn’t want anyone to know she was there but regretted not letting Elle show her the guy’s costumes. She stayed away from Leia and Elize, and once she found them, figured Jude and Alvin’s costumes out.

“Erston must be off doing something. Always busy.” She muttered before a man came up to her. She rejected him immediately. When the next person came up, she couldn’t say no.

He wore a white suit, silver embellishments adorned the tail of the jacket. His hair was pulled back and wore a white mask with minimal decoration. The man bowed to her and smiled. She curtsied right back to him and smiled.

“You’re the first person to be polite.” She spoke softly as she could feel the glares from both men and woman burrowing into her back. The man in front of her smile.

“It Is customary really” Gaius spoke softly and lightened his tone a bit so that she couldn’t tell it was him. He held his hand out for her to take.

“May I have this first dance?” Emily smiled. Tall, darkly handsome and a gentleman? Erston could pick up a few pointers from him.

“Of course.” She smiled brightly as she put her hand on his and let him guide her out to the dance floor. It was here that Gaius was thankful that Emily had taught him the art of ballroom dancing now.

As the music started, Gaius took the lead, letting his body move to the music, and Emily followed. The music made her think back to a simpler time, a time she was only dreaming. It felt so weird to be in that trance-like state again. With so many nightmares plaguing her lately, this was nice. She smiled at her partner, to which she still didn’t realize it was Erston. Gaius just smiled back softly as he continued to lead the dance. He twirled her around, dipped her when appropriate, all in a flawless motion that would make Rowan proud.

“You are an amazing dancer.” She commented as she hummed along to the music happily. When the first song ended and the next one started up immediately, they continued. No one dared to get between them.

Jude, Alvin, Leia, Elize, and Elle all sat to the side watching the two. Jude and Alvin smirked a bit wondering when it would occur to Emily that only Gaius has been able to dance with her when she has her sword in her dress.

“I had a good teacher.” Gaius finally commented, keep the lighter tone to keep her from guessing. Emily hummed to this one as well, but, he could tell it struck a few cords with her. He lifted her up and held her waist as they spun together. This shocked her a bit, but it was what she needed. As the music slowed, so did they. She got close to him but before she could do anything, he kissed the top of her head.

“Let’s go to the balcony.” She nodded at the suggestion. He led her out to an empty balcony, where they sat on a stone bench and talked. The group tiptoed to the entrance of the balcony, so they could hear and watch them without being spotted. Little did they know; the pair already knew of their presence.

“Seems like we have an audience,” Gaius spoke in Long Dau. Emily just nodded.

“Yes, let’s see how long before they fall on top of each other.” She replied in the same tongue. Everyone, from Gaius to Elle, wondered how she didn’t pick up on THAT. By Origin’s spirit was she dense.

Emily looked out into the night sky, again, a look no one had seen on her. A longing, dreamy look in her eyes. The red coloring finally shining through against her brown eyes.

“I’ve always loved the night sky. The stars, the moon. It’s not that I hate daytime, I’m just…” she wasn’t sure about continuing. She never spoke of this to her friend, heck, not even Wingul knew. She sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling now.” Gaius smiled. This was what they wanted from her. For her to be comfortable, and to speak for herself.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” They continued to talk for what felt like hours. Though, when Driselle called for everyone’s attention, it was then they realized that it was five minutes to midnight. Emily’s heart raced.

“What’s wrong? You look like you need to take off.” He grabbed her hand before she could do anything. She took a deep breath and relaxed. She was in good company.

“Alright, everyone! Be prepared to reveal yourself! Hope you found someone you don’t know!” She teased a bit, and everyone chuckled a bit.

The pair looked at one another.

“Together?” Gaius asked as one hand grabbed the corner of her mask, and the other grabbed the loose ribbon that tied it together. Emily mimicked his movements.

“Together.” She agreed. They looked at each other, her heart racing, face heating up. Gaius was a cool as usual.

“Five, four, three, two, one!” The other party-goers counted down and once they hit one, they took each other’s mask off. Emily was shocked.

“Erston?!” She gasped. Gaius just smiled at her.

“We knew it was you the entire time. But if you wanted to come, why did you make such a fuss?” He cupped her cheek with his hand. She leaned into it, knowing she had no good answer to this question. But she did have her own.

“I have no real answer for you, but” she looked at him, “how did you know it was me?” Gaius chuckled at that as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. She leaned into his hand more before turning her head slightly to kiss his palm.

“Your sword gave it away.” She rolled her eyes.

“Of course, it did…” She grumbled. She was shocked though when Gaius pulled her in for a light kiss. Unbeknownst to them, while Leia and Alvin fell on each other to get a better look, Driselle took a picture of the pair. Elle was happy with the sight.

“Maybe one day she’ll be queen?” She inquired to Jude. Jude rubbed the back of his head in thought.

“That depends on her though, and how she handles Erston Outway being King Gaius.” They kept their tones hushed.

Gaius and Emily stood, her arm wrapped around his, and walked back into the ballroom. Emily held onto both mask as they took in the sight of their friends.

“I see Elle’s matchmaking skills are working. So long as you don’t count Jude and Elize.” Elle beamed at her. Her work here was done. Though as the girl yawn, Elize took her hand.

“Ready for bed?” She asked. Elle nodded and Elize, Teepo, and Elle exited the party. As the three left, Alvin had a question, once he and Leia were both on their feet again.

“So then, who’s doing what?” He asked sincerely.

“I’ve hit my limit for tonight,” Emily confessed.

“I think I’ll retire for the night with Emily.” Emily leaned against him.

“Alright, Jude? Leia and I will probably stay til Driselle tell us to go to bed.” Leia nodded.

“Yeah, I’m not tired at all, and I think this party is just getting started!” She was enthusiastic alright.

“I think I’ll stick with you two. I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” That shocked everyone, but Alvin let out a wicked grin.

As the three stood there and chatted, Emily and Gaius slipped out of the ballroom. Gaius heard whispers and noticed everyone staring at them. He ignored them. He didn’t mind the rumors. Still, now the was the task of Emily’s dress. Hopefully, she didn’t need a corset.

“What are you thinking?” She asked as the ascended the stairs to go to the room their friend provided them.

“Just how much I enjoy being with you, and how much I love you.” He turned to face her as he stopped them at the top. She looked at him and was startled by the sudden kiss. Once he broke it, he led them back to their room, only to find Elle already asleep in the bed with Rollo and her cat Wingul. Emily chuckled as she noticed that the kid for once didn’t take up the middle. She slept on the edge of the side Emily normally slept on. Both got ready for bed quietly, the cat stirring on occasion due to Emily trying to trip over herself.

Emily climbed in first and then Gaius. As soon as the woman was laying down, Elle turned and clung right to her.

“I cannot be that warm.” She muttered as she stroked her hair. Gaius marveled at the sight. She was only like this when they were on trips like this. Though within a matter of minutes, they fell asleep. At some point, Elle woke up and smiled when she saw the two. She then hopped out of bed and back to her room she shared with Elize.


	2. All Saint's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after the party, Emily goes back to Fenmont to partake in a tradition that was interrupted due to being in Trigleph for a year.

The day after the party, the whole group was sitting in the dining hall with Driselle, relaxing and eating breakfast. Rowan had finally shown up, but when asked why he couldn’t attend, even Gaius couldn’t get a straight answer from the Prime Minister. Driselle was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t come but argued that he probably had good reasons and made everyone drop the subject. Though as everyone ate, Alvin did a quick headcount. The only two missing were Elle and Emily. Leia and Elize were talking about all the guys they danced with before everyone’s attention turned to Gaius and Emily on the balcony at midnight. Jude was going over some paperwork that had been sent over by Balan and Gaius was reading, what he assumed to be, one of Emily’s history books on Rashugal.

“Hey, where’s Em?” Alvin finally piped up when he figured that Elle was still asleep. Gaius and Emily shared a room so there was really no reason for Gaius not to know, right? Gaius and Jude both looked at Alvin.

“She was up before the rest of us. I woke up alone this morning.” Gaius answered as Jude thought. About what he wasn’t sure.

“She’s probably out back by herself, she’ll be fine Alvin.” Rowan chimed in. It was then that a servant whispered something to Driselle. The woman had a sad look on her face once the person was done.

“She left out early this morning. She headed to Fenmont.” Everyone was confused.

“Why Fenmont?” Gaius asked. Jude looked down at the table as a thought occurred to him.

“It’s all Saints day.” If the rumors were true, then it was her.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Alvin asked before taking another bite of his breakfast.

Jude let out a sigh. He debated for months if he should even say anything. At the medical school, rumors flew about a woman who would go to the cemetery every All Saints day and just sit there. She was eventually dubbed the twilight princess, and some even going so far as the night’s queen.

“Well, if these rumors are true, then I may know why.” Jude looked around, Leia and Elize were paying attention even.

“Go on, I’m curious now.” Gaius encouraged Jude. The researcher sighed.

“Well, at the Talum Medical school, rumors floated about a woman who would dress in a dark purple, almost black dress and go to the cemetery every all Saints day. She did so for reasons no one really knew, but she would be there all day. Only once has someone tried to remove her from there. Instead, he just sat there with her. She would sit in front of a particular grave, but no one knew who’s it was. No one could remember where she would sit. It was bizarre. I knew a few students who tried to find it, to get a clue. But when they spotted her on that day, they marked a map of the place. When they went the next day, it was like it vanished. She became known as the Night’s Queen by a few people who knew her from the business school. We ended up calling her the Twilight Princess since Fenmont is in a forever night clime. Which is why the others called her ‘Night’s Queen’, though they never told us why.” Jude concluded as he looked at everyone. Alvin knew what Jude was talking about, but Rowan and Gaius were skeptical.

“And you think Miss Emily is this ‘Twilight Princess?’. Seems a bit farfetched don’t you think?” Jude shook his head at Rowan. They may not have known much about Emily, but they knew enough.

“Actually, I do.” Jude wasn’t 100% sure, but there was no other way to look at it. She headed to Fenmont, on a day this mysterious resident appeared in the cemetery.

“I thought the cemetery in Fenmont was reserved only for nobility?” Gaius asked. He and Wingul found out many things about the noble class of Fenmont, but she wasn’t a part of that class. So, she would have no need to go there to all places, right?

“It is, but the thing is, the other rumor was that Nachtigal treated her family differently from some of the regular staff he kept. Her mother worked closely with his military and helped when she could with other stuff. She knew a lot supposedly. When he heard about Gaius going through Auj Oule to unite it and take down its monarch of the time, he kept that woman and her family close.” Gaius pondered what Jude was saying along with Alvin and Rowan.

“So, you’re saying that Emily could be the same person that your classmates always spoke of?” Alvin knew better though, he got to talk to her briefly aboard the S.S Zeneathra when Exodus took her over a year ago. So, that’s why Giland wanted her safe. She potentially knew things and she knew Wingul.

 “Should we go after her then? She shouldn’t be alone.” Rowan pondered. Jude shook his head.

“I honestly wouldn’t. Let her come home on her own.” Jude knew better. It was then that Elle came in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes still. One of the servants pulled out a chair for her to sit down. She rested her chin on the table next to Gaius. She was still tired they could all tell.

“Couldn’t sleep anymore kiddo?” Alvin teased. Elle glared at him.

“It’s not that, I had a really weird dream.” That got everyone’s interest.

“What was it about?” Leia inquired. Teepo finally floated up out of Elize’s arms and over to Elle. Elle sat up, so she could hold him.

“Well, I don’t know where I was, but it was dark out. I was in a place that just didn’t feel right. I was scared and as I wandered about, looking for anyone to help me, I saw her. A woman in a purple/black dress with crystals studded on the top, making its way down to her hip. They looked like stars in the night sky. Her hair was pulled to the front, so I couldn’t tell the length, but it was a very dark brown. I only saw her back. She was crying in front of grave markers, sitting on the ground. I wanted to hug her, but I didn’t know who she was. She said one thing, ‘I’m sorry’” Everyone’s heart dropped that instant. Alvin regretted not finishing his breakfast when he had the chance now because his appetite vanished.

“Do you think Elle had a vision then?” Elize pondered out loud.

“Could be. It sounds like Emily to me. She loves everything about the night.” Teepo responded as Elle continued to cuddle him. Rollo was still sleeping in Elle’s room, so Teepo let her cuddle him instead.

Elle looked at the table. She wasn’t sure what the dream really was or what it meant. She just knew that the woman was in pain. She didn’t deserve to be though.

Gaius finally sighed as he had the one thought that he was sure everyone else had.

“I’ll go see if I can’t find her.” Alvin and Rowan nodded.

“I’m still not sure it’s a good idea. Only one other person was able to do it one day, and that was probably Wingul.” Jude just really wanted her to be left alone today.

“I’m concerned. If it is what I think it is, I’ll be able to help her.” Gaius stood and went back to his room to get dressed. Elle was sad. The entire morning Gaius had his hair up, and now it was going to be down for the rest of the day. She was sad she didn’t get to see it for long.

“Are you sure?” Leia has concerned as well as Jude. Alvin scoffed at the teens.

“Hey look, Gaius knows Emily better than the rest of us at this rate. I only know what I do thanks to Exodus.” Everyone nodded.

“Alright” Gaius entered the dining hall again, “I’ll be in Fenmont if anyone comes to me.” Driselle nodded, knowing what he meant by that.

“Be careful.”

Emily sat in front of her parent’s grave marker, wondering what to do. She missed last year due to being stuck in Elympios. She sighed heavily, not caring what time it was. She got up early in the morning, got dressed, and came to Fenmont, back to her old house, to see if her dress was still there. She couldn’t find the officer that kept the house for her. She wanted to thank him for a minimum.

She was lucky that her old dress still fit. Not sure what it was about it, but it made coming here much better for her. She knew of the nicknames that she had been given, some of the girls she went to school with gave her the nickname ‘Night’s Queen’. They all thought that she would fit well with the ‘Dawn King’ and his band of men. She never understood where they got that from. She hated all the nicknames.

“I’m sorry.” She managed to say through tears that just now decided to shed.

She paid no mind to her surroundings, to which she didn’t care if Erston came up from behind her at this rate. The last person to come sit with her was Wingul. She wouldn’t mind the company.

“I see Jude was right.” Gaius folded his arms across his chest as he looked at her.

“All Saints day. The day my parents decided to marry. Would’ve been 34 years this year. I hate that I come here like clockwork though. Last year I couldn’t, and I was such a wreck. This year, I wonder why I decided to come back. It was broken, the streak was broken. I came here on this day after my mom died and then continued after my father was buried. I’ve done this for almost twelve years now.” Gaius got a better look at Emily, wondering when she purchased the dress she was wearing. It looked almost brand new, but from what Jude had told them, she had it at least since her father passed.

“Mind if I sit with you until you are ready to go back to Sharilton?” Emily looked up at Gaius, tears in her eyes, but she still smiled.

“Please…you know much about me now. So, I’m not afraid to share stuff anymore.” Gaius sat next to Emily, and as soon as he was comfortable, he let her lean against him, curling up as much as she could.

“This is probably what I needed. Just someone close to me, sitting with me. The last person who did this with me, pushed me to leave before I was ready.” Gaius wrapped an arm around her, to keep her close.


End file.
